When a voltage is applied to an organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter may be referred to as an organic EL device), holes are injected to an emitting layer from an anode and electrons are injected to an emitting layer from a cathode. In the emitting layer, injected holes and electrons are re-combined and excitons are formed.
Although materials for an organic EL device are being improved gradually to increase the performances of the organic EL device (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2), high performances are further offered. In particular, improvement in lifetime of an organic EL device is an important task relating to a lifetime of commercial products provided with the organic EL device, and thus a material enabling to realize a long-lifetime organic EL device is required.